


Dreaming of Anchovies

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Just This Once, Everybody Lives [5]
Category: Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Steve and Tony share a couple of beers in the Sarah Rogers Memorial Community Garden.





	Dreaming of Anchovies

“You’re lucky I don’t have allergies,” Tony comments as he walks over and settles down on the bench swing in the garden, a couple of beers in his hand. The sun is slowly setting, and the hot weather is finally cooling off, a light breeze picking up. 

Steve takes one of the beers as he settles on the ground in front of Tony and shrugs. He pops it open and takes a swig. “It’d be funny if you did.” 

“Yeah. Laugh riot.” 

Steve smirks. “So? How’s retirement?” 

“It’s funny,” Tony muses, tapping his bottle with a metal finger. “I thought I’d be bored. I figured I’d...I’d wind up making twenty more suits. Wouldn’t be able to sit still.” 

“But?” 

“But I have Morgan,” Tony says. “And she’s just the best, and she keeps me so busy and so worried and so entertained, it’s like...sure. I’ll putter around in the lab, but I’m not- I’m not so antsy anymore, you know?” 

Steve nods, looking thoughtful. “I know what you mean. Everybody looked at me...thought I couldn’t live without a cause or a war to fight…” 

“Those were Ultron’s words, you remember?” Tony asks. “And you agreed with it. Said you weren’t the guy who wanted to settle down anymore.” 

“I think I was wrong,” Steve admits. “I think I was so wrapped up the past and what I had lost, it was impossible to let myself want those things again. But then the snap happened, and I changed. Again. I don’t know. Maybe I’m kidding myself.” 

“You got a devoted girlfriend and a cute kid who clearly think otherwise,” Tony tells him. “And happiness looks pretty good on you.” 

“Issat what this is?” Steve jokes with a grin. “Huh. I thought it was the gout.” 

Tony spits out half the sip of beer he was enjoying with a snort. “God I hate you.” 

“Then why are you in my garden?” Steve asks. 

“Excuse you, it’s a community garden,” Tony corrects him. “Also I own this block.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

Tony takes another sip of his beer as he looks around. “Seriously though, you’ve done a hell of a job with this place, Rogers. I’m impressed. This indicates a serious green thumb. And the string lights are a nice touch, too.” 

“I’ve had time on my hands,” Steve shrugs. 

“Even with raising a kid and dating a glamazon?” 

“She has a name,” Steve points out, a little annoyed. 

“I know, and it sounds Amazonian,” Tony tells him. “Zondra.” 

“She hears you call her a glamazon, and she’s gonna wipe the floor with you,” 

“I’m not sure I’d hate that.” 

“So shocked.” 

Tony grins and sits back, looking around again before turning back to Steve. “I gotta question.” 

“Shoot.” 

“You ever gonna tell me about putting the stones back?” Tony asks. “Saving Nat?” 

Steve takes a deep breath and another swig of his beer, looking up at the sky. “There’s not much to tell.” 

“Nobody believes that,” Tony tells him. “How long was it for you?” 

“Long enough,” Steve tells him. 

“It was two days for us,” Tony keeps going. “It shoulda been five seconds.” 

“Well, it took a little more time,” Steve admits. “I got held up in 1970.” 

Tony watches him carefully, taking in every detail of the other man’s face as he pulls a weed up from the ground. “I passed her office, too, y’know.” 

Steve nods quietly.

“So? What did you do when she saw you?” 

Steve grins, unable to help himself. “She punched me in the face. And then she called security.”  
They both laugh, a little sadly.

“We talked. We uh...had our dance.” He goes quiet for a long moment. “It was good to say goodbye.” 

“Regrets?” Tony asks, watching the other man carefully. 

It takes Steve a long time to respond. Eventually he meets Tony’s eyes and swallows. “No.” He grins sadly again. “But I almost didn’t come back.” 

“Why?” 

“Honestly?” Steve asks, tapping his beer bottle. “I left it up to fate.” 

Tony tilts his head, confused. “What does that mean?” 

“I decided that if I took back the soul stone, and I could save Nat, then it was a sign. I’d bring her home, and...make the best of the present,” Steve admits. 

“And if you couldn’t?” Tony asks. 

Steve scratches at his hair and pauses again. “I’d return the soul stone and then adjust the GPS to 1947. Find Peggy. Start over.” 

“Hell of a choice,” Tony comments. “How did you get Natasha back?” 

“It’s a funny old world,” Steve laughs. 

Tony watches, sitting back and marveling at how old Steve looks right now; older than Tony’s ever remembered him seeming. 

“Turns out the keeper of the soul stone is a familiar face.” 

“Good familiar?” Tony asks. “Or scary spectre from the past familiar?” 

“The second one,” Steve grins wryly. “He wasn’t exactly pleased to see me, but I was very persuasive.” 

“And now Nat’s in DC, helping Fury clean up the dumpster fire that the world intelligence community has become with Hill...Barton’s home with Laura and the kids, Pepper and Morgan and I are moved back into the tower...Bruce is healing up nicely with a couple job offers to lecture in the Ivy League, Thor’s gettin’ back on his feet here, and the world has a shiny team of Avengers team. Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Danvers when she’s around, Lang and Van Dyne with the King of Wakanda poking his head in from time to time,” Tony says. “And you’re here. With your garden and your girlfriend and your daughter.” 

Steve nods and grins, taking another sip of his beer. “I think we did an okay job.” 

Tony gives a silent agreement in the form of a nods, and they sit in the quiet for a moment.

“How’s Barnes?” Tony asks. 

Steve nods and purses his lips. ‘He’s good. He’s back in Wakanda. He really loves it there.” 

“I was a little shocked he didn’t join you here,” Tony comments. 

“He’s not so good with loud, busy cities anymore,” Steve explains. “He’s been living on the outskirts of Wakanda with the boarder tribe. Calls all the time, seems really happy.” 

“But you miss him.” 

Steve huffs softly. “You sounds pretty concerned, considering the history.” 

“What did I say before?” Tony muses. “Resentment’s corrosive? And I know if Barnes had had a choice at all, he wouldn’t have done what he did. It took me years to really grasp that and let the anger go, but...” 

Steve looks up at the sky as the sun sinks even lower. “I miss him. I wish he was here, y’know? But it’s not an option for him, and I love it here. I love raising Maggie here and I love-” He stops. 

Tony grins widely. “Love...ice cream? This garden? The Mets? Maybe your girlfriend?” 

“It’s only been a few months, it’s a little soon,” Steve snaps.

“Nope,” Tony grins. “I knew I loved Pepper the second Happy told me she pepper sprayed a security guard. It just look me a long time to admit it. But you, you don’t waste time on overthinking like I do. That’s never been you. You’re all heart, Cap, and it’s always on your sleeve. It’s part of the reason we don’t always get along. I’m all brain.” 

Steve grins ruefully and shakes his head. “I think you’re more heart than you think.” 

“Mostly brain,” Tony jokes. “Maybe a little heart. Less hand.” He lifts his red and gold arm and shrugs.

Steve laughs. “Drink your beer.” 

“Eh,” Tony grins. “I’ve had enough. Let’s go grab some pizza. We should be back by the time Pep and Zondra get back from the movies with the girls.” 

“They just reopened Totonno’s,” Steve says, getting to his feet. 

Tony groans and slumps back. “You said the magic words, buddy.” He gets to his feet, and hands his half-empty beer bottle to Steve as they walk out. “I know I said I dreamed about Pepper when I was stuck in space, but also? Their anchovy pizza.” 

Steve chuckles and pats his shoulder. “We’ll getcha a small.” 

“Large,” Tony corrects him. “Morgan likes anchovies, too.” 

“Of course she does.”


End file.
